Batmare: Episode 2: Jaws of the Reptile
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: Ok, I'm going to be changing my story writing style back to my original style. And no, I'm not going to make changes again to the previous story, because I just don't want to, and it's a lot of work. I'm not going to do that, because I don't care what people think of me, I'm my own person, and a person who says "I have worked too hard enough on that page, and I'm not gonna make, but minor changes." Capiche? I hope I spelled that right. If not, someone is allowed to correct me, but only on that. Anyways, I'm going back to my old style because I find it to be much easier, and less time consuming. Sure, it takes up more page space, but who cares. It's practically an infinite long page, and I could write the whole series on one page, if I wanted to! But I'm not, because it's easier for me! So back off if you have any objections! I'm my own man... brony... person... whatever! Thank you, and enjoy. Previously: Batmare: It All Started When... Story: Batmare: Season 1: Episode 2: Jaws of the Reptile Rainbow Dash returned to the Batcave, stripped off her Batmare armor, and was greeted by her maid, Octavia. Octavia:" Good to have you back mistress. I made some coffee, in case you wanted any." Dash smiled. Rainbow:" Thanks Octavia. I need your help on something." Octavia:" What's that ma'am?" Rainbow:" I met a unicorn in a cat costume, calling herself Catmare, or something like that." Octavia:" I'm sorry ma'am, did you say... a cat suit?" Rainbow smirked. Rainbow:" I know, right? Bats are at least 20% cooler than cats!" Octavia:" I'm afraid I know nothing about this Catmare ma'am. She sounds new. Maybe the bat computer can help us figure this out." Rainbow:" Right!" Rainbow did some research, and found nothing. She was disapointed until she smelled the warm scent of Coffee. Of course she was Batmare all night, so Rainbow Dash would need coffee for energy in the morning. After doing a bit of research, and not finding anything, they went back up to Dash Manor for a rest. Meanwhile, the police have been getting reports of strange noises coming from the sewers, so they went down to investigate. One of the police stallions heard a sound coming from the murky water. He stuck his head near the water, holding his breathe so the stench isn't so bad, and suddenly, a giant green hand came up and snagged the police officer into the water. The others started shooting at the water, but a giant crocodile emerged, and attacked the police ponies. In less then 10 seconds, they were all dead. One day, Rainbow Dash had fallen into a hole that led to a cave of bats. A year after that, her parents died by the gun of a criminal. 20 years later, Rainbow thinks back on the death of her parents, and decides she wants to protect her beloved Trotham City. But to do that, she must become somepony else, she has to become something else. She has to be... Batmare. ... Rainbow was walking down the street when she noticed some stomping from underneathe. Rainbow:" Huh... that's weird. I guess the sewers have always been a bit strange sounding." Rainbow started whistling, and suddenly passing a place of memory. The same place where her parents died. Rainbow hesitated, then walked slowly over into the alley. She almost wanted to cry, but couldn't. No, not this time. Instead, she apologized for no apparent reason. Rainbow:" I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. I didn't know what to do. If only I was stronger. If only I knew. I'm sorry." Dashie knew it wasn't her fault, but occasionally blamed herself only because the pony that had done it wasn't in front of her to blame it on. She wanted so badly to hurt the pony that did this... but could she out spite? That just wasn't her way. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)